Where The Heart Is
by Rik
Summary: This was formally labeled as Letters. I've changed the title to reflect the upcoming themes/chapters. These are seven challenge themes from a sadly, now pretty much inactive amelia/zel live journal ameliazellove./. I want to finish this here however because I think I have a pretty good thing going. So enjoy. These themes will connect.
1. Letters

Theme #1-Letters

* * *

"Letter for you sir."

Zelgadiss looked upwards from his map to glance in the direction of the innkeeper. The dwarfish man, with eyes like a river and hair like the sun was smiling at him broadly, waving a scroll in his direction. Zelgadiss took a moment to recall that he had informed the man that he might receive a letter or two and please keep a special lookout. Giving a half smile to the man in question, Zelgadiss set his map on the small table and took the scroll from the impish man gratefully, he made sure to give him a tip as well. The man much pleased with Zelgadiss' generosity made way to the back room leaving him in peace.

"How she manages each time…" Zelgadiss smiled secretly to himself and pulled the ribbon unfurling the scroll into his hands.

_'Zelgadiss-san,_

_How are you? I received your last letter yesterday, thank you for keeping in touch like you promised. I'm sorry to see that your recent endeavor ended empty-handed, but I am glad to know that your spirits are still high. Papa sends his best regards in your adventure, and says you are welcome here any time. I told him that you already knew, but he insisted I tell you anyhow. You know how he is. Lina-san and Gourry-san stopped by last week, just passing through, it was good to see them, I rather miss them…and you. There's still so much to do before Papa's birthday. I do hope you will be able to attend; it wouldn't be the same without you. Lina-san and Gourry-san promised they would be there, but I rather think it's because free food is involved. Oh! Don't tell them I said that! Well, please write me again soon, and please stay safe._

_Best Wishes, _

_Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun._

Zelgadiss rolled the scroll closed once more, the contents still circulating in his head. Prince Phil's birthday, Amelia's last letter had mentioned it as well, she was planning to host a huge party in celebration of Prince Phil turning…well he couldn't remember what age…did Amelia even mention that? Probably not. He hoped he would be able to attend but this current lead was just too good to pass up; he had to see this one through to the end. Amelia would understand if he couldn't make it.

Setting the scroll down he turned to his map once more all thoughts of parties and princesses taken over by mountains and routes.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she gazed into the endless sky. What a beautiful day, the birds were singing happily and the gently wafting scent of the flowers caught on the slight breeze tickled her nose. The garden was becoming her favorite spot to sit and reflect and she smiled happily; read Zelgadiss' letters. She gazed at the newest letter fondly as she read it for the first time.

_Amelia_

_I was surprised to hear that Lina hadn't managed to cause any trouble on her short stay. Though, knowing Lina I am sure she'll manage to make-up for that later. You may tell Prince Phil that I appreciate his generosity and that I will always keep that in mind. Nothing worth mentioning has happened lately. I've been doing lots of research but have not come up with anything promising so far. I wish I could promise you that I will be at Prince Phil's celebration in two weeks but I just don't know yet. I will try, that's all I can give you right now. Amelia…there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…but it can wait. Now is not that time or place for this. Until next time. _

_Your Friend_

_Zelgadiss Greywords._

Amelia clutched the scroll to her chest, trying to push the disappointed feeling away. She had hoped that this letter would be letting her know of his arrival, but it was the opposite. She shouldn't be angry with him, but she was. She knew how important his cure was to him, but she had thought that she shared in that importance too. Now it seemed she had been wrong about that as well. What had he wanted to tell her? Why had he refrained himself from doing so…maybe she was being too pushy...but she had thought after everything that had recently happened that they were finally taking a step forward in their relationship. Maybe there was no relationship; maybe she was wrong about that too.

* * *

Zelgadiss fought back the yawn as his eyes strained over the small script of the book. The lack of light wasn't making reading it any easier and he decided that perhaps it was time to take a break from deciphering codes. He leaned back against the stone pillar, one of the only things left standing in the ruin. These were old, very old, and very old ruins tended to have very old books and scrolls. Most of which had been ruined by whatever caused the destruction of what Zelgadiss thought to be a library of sorts.

Shuffling to his side, he pulled a letter from his sack that he had received yesterday, he had almost completely forgotten about it, he had been caught up in that book. He rolled the scroll open.

_Zelgadiss-san,_

_I completely understand if you are unable to attend Papa's celebration. I would never ask you to abandon your hope of a cure. I will be sad not to see you but there are things in life out of our control. Your flowers are still blooming beautifully; I make sure they are watered and well cared for. Where are you now I wonder? Sitting in a dusty old tomb perhaps? Everything has been rather boring here as well. Still waiting on word from Martina-san on whether she will be attending, I know she will, she won't pass up a chance to outshine Lina-san. Oh and Sylphiel-san returned from her pilgrimage today. She is in high spirits, she says hello. Well I'm afraid it's time to meet with the council, speak to you again soon._

_Safe Journey,_

_Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun_

Zelgadiss looked to the ground with a sigh. He could read the disappointment in her words. Just because she understood didn't mean she had to like his decision. Her letter seemed rather sad in a whole, had something happened at home that she felt she couldn't share he wondered? There was no indicator that something was amiss, she had said it had been boring. Zelgadiss stood with another sigh, he would think about it some more later, he had to finish deciphering that book.

* * *

"No, that ribbon needs to go a little higher, more to the left. No that's too far…wait! Perfect!" Amelia smiled and clapped as the ribbon fell into place. Just six more days until Papa's birthday and Amelia had her hands full with preparations of the decorations and the menu. Not to mention coordinating events and writing a proper guest list for the door attendant. She wondered if she would make it in time.

"Thanks for your hard work everyone! Why don't you all take a short break"

The staff bowed and said their thanks as they each went off on their own leaving Amelia in the huge ballroom alone. Silently she opened the scroll a guard had handed her earlier in the day. Another letter from Zelgadiss-san.

_Amelia,_

_You were close, it was actually a library, about three hundred years old and not a dusty tomb. Glad Sylphiel returned safely, at least now you won't be so lonely with someone else there.. Amelia, it seems like something is bothering you, are you okay? I understand if you feel you can't share, but I will always listen to what you have to say if you ever feel the need to tell me. Right now I'm about a day from an abandoned village called Ashmeren, it's about the only clue I have left. I'm not sure what I will find there, if I find anything at all, depending on what the circumstance is regarding the village I may be there for a while. For now you can send letters to the town of Gushain Port, it's about a day's journey from Ashmeren so you may not hear from me too often. I hope you are okay. I'm sorry about the party…but…well…you know. _

_Your Concerned Friend_

_Zelgadiss Greywords_

Amelia dropped her hand to the side and looked down. _Don't cry. Don't cry Amelia, you knew this would happen, you can't get upset about it now. _Her thoughts screamed at her, but it didn't work, her tears fell anyway. If he was so smart to see that, something was wrong then why was he so dumb to figure out why. How many times would it take before he finally realized that all she wanted was him by her side. Just the way he was now. Maybe he just didn't want her.

* * *

This was it. The end. All of his research, his searching, all of it had lead him here. Ashmeren. An abandoned village forgotten about. Left to wither and decay into rubble and dust. He had spent the past two days searching through everything, everything that was left standing anyhow and he had finally found it, some spell, a spell that could be his answer to everything, but to cast it he would need some ingredients, ingredients he feared no longer existed in this world. He sipped his coffee glancing around the patrons of the Gushain Port inn. Not a care in their world, just ordinary people going about their ordinary lives, he envied them. He set the cup down in favor for the letter he found waiting for him and read it silently.

_Zelgadiss-san,_

_Three hundred years old? That's amazing! I'm glad you finally found some information, I hope it turns out to be fruitful for you. Thank you for inquiring about my well-being, but everything is fine! Perfect in fact! Papa's celebration is coming along nicely, it's going to be wonderful! Lina-san and Gourry-san will be arriving in two days so I may not have time to write until after Papa's birthday. I guess you're going to be at Ashmeren for a while, but you don't have to worry about me. You really don't. Everything is great! Well, I'll write you soon as I can! Good luck Zelgadiss-san._

_Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun_

Zelgadiss frowned as he read the letter, then read the letter again, and then read it once more to be sure. She had been crying when she wrote this, he could faintly see the little droplets that met with the ink, her writing was more exuberant she was trying too hard to pretend like she fine when she obviously wasn't. His heart fell at the thought that something could be seriously wrong with her, so wrong that she couldn't tell him. He did not like seeing her that way, he had enough gloominess for the both of them without her having to be too. In fact, that's what had drawn him to her, her happy and carefree personality, he needed that to balance him out. He needed her.

But his cure…if he could cure himself, then he could give Amelia anything and everything. He could give her a life she was worthy of…but that would mean more traveling and he wasn't sure how long he would be this time…would she wait that long for him? Could he make her wait that long for him? No..that was selfish. Amelia deserved much more then to grow old waiting for a man that may never return. Zelgadiss pulled a spare parchment and quill with ink from his pack. It was time to end it.

* * *

Amelia excused herself from the conversation as a guard beckoned her over. She wondered what could have happened this time, but she assumed if the guard was calling her over it must be important. Prince Phil laughed and slapped the back of a rather scrawny man in response to something the man had said. At least Papa was having a good time at his party.

"Yes, what is it?" Amelia addressed the guard.

"Sorry princess, but you had said that whenever you received a letter to inform you immediately…" The guard tailed off handing the letter to the princess' open hands.

"Of course! Thank you Darren-san, you may return to your duties."

The guard straightened and bowed.

"By your leave." He spoke and then left to his post once more.

Amelia made her way out the doors and headed towards the garden. Even at night, this was still her favorite spot. She stopped a moment to admire the flowers and then opened the scroll. She was rather surprised by this letter, she had thought that he wouldn't have wrote her any time soon, she stared at his familiar handwriting.

_Amelia,_

_It seems that I have caused you great grief over these years we've known each other. For that, I am sorry. I can't bear to see you hurt anymore, you should not love a man such as I as you do. You deserve someone that will be there for you when you need them to be. Someone wise and happy and wonderful like you. Not a man that takes off on search of false hopes and whispered rumors. I want you to be happy and to forget about me, let me fade into a memory. Please, forgive me._

_Zelgadiss Greywords._

Amelia stared at the letter in complete shock and disbelief. Her hands trembled as she felt new tears threatening to fall. He didn't….he wouldn't….

"Sorry I'm late..."

Amelia's breath caught in her throat. She froze afraid to turn or move, afraid to speak. Had her mind just imagined his voice? He couldn't be here…he was in Ashmeren…days away, she had only just received his letter. It was impossible she tried to reason, but she felt herself turning around anyway.

"Z—zelgadiss-san…but how did…but your letter….but you said…"Amelia gasped, her eyes wide.

Zelgadiss closed the distance between himself and the petite princess, who he noticed was wearing a rather revealing blue dress that made him blush in spite of himself.

"You…you look amazing by the way…" Zelgadiss blushed taking her full beauty in. He smiled, at her as she looked towards the ground shyly, he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"I found a spell that may cure me…"Amelia went to speak but he silenced her with a finger to her lips."Just…just listen…it may cure me, but the ingredients, they're so old and ancient…some of them may no longer exist, it would mean me being away for a long time, months, years…"

"Go…Zelgadiss-san. If it's a chance then you have to take it right? That's the best lead you've ever had, how can you not take this chance? I'll be okay…I'll wait—"

"No…no Amelia…no more waiting. Amelia you have a waited a very long time, more than one should ever have to wait for anybody…"

"I don't mind it, really, it's not that bad, I have Papa and Sylph—"

Zelgadiss couldn't listen to the pain in her voice anymore, he couldn't look at the forced smile she was splashing across her face in an attempt to assure him that she would be fine. He couldn't help himself anymore, so he kissed her.

He felt her jump in surprise, but then her body relaxed and fell into him as she returned the kiss. A kiss she had been waiting for, for a very long time. Zelgadiss gently pulled away from her lips and hovered near her face, breathing heavily, remembering her taste and the way she felt against him. He stared into her big eyes, eyes that were alive with passion, and love and utter confusion. In that moment he knew that, he had made the right choice.

"This time…my cure can wait."


	2. Pink

~**~ Pink

Zelgadis had been in the kingdom of Seyruun for only a week. Amelia, happy as ever to finally have him here permanently quickly set to work on things the two could do together, things that apparently she had been planning for a long time. Zelgadis didn't care; he owed her so much more than just lost time that he simply could not protest when she had wanted to go on a picnic.

The princess chose a large tree that offered just the right amount of shade and sun to spread the pink blanket under. They had sat and had a pleasant lunch of sandwiches and tea and afterwards they had stretched out together on the blanket to gaze into the sky.

Amelia was smiling happily, today had been perfect, and her picnic so far had turned out just the way she had hoped. She scooted a little closer to Zelgadis and gently, some-what hesitantly reached for his hand. When he didn't protest or make any gesture to pull away Amelia grasped it lightly between them.

Zelgadis blushed, returning the notion. Why did her hand fit so perfectly with his own?

"You know…sometimes I'd come out here and lay underneath this tree and hope that one day I'd be out here with you. Now you are it almost doesn't seem real."

"I won't disappear on you in the middle of the night." He reassured her.

"I know that but…are you sure you don't want to search for those ingredients? I know you said that your cure could wait….but…can you?"

Amelia hadn't turned to look at him, afraid of the answer she would receive. This past week having him here was more then she could ever hope for. The first two days she awoke afraid that she had been dreaming again and that by the time she made it to his room he would no longer be there. However, each time he opened the door with a slightly sleepy look and she would apologize and stammer out an excuse for her intrusion so early in the morning. He always just smiled at her and said he would see her at breakfast. Now she was no longer afraid he would be gone. She frowned, but how could she keep him here when he belonged out there.

"…I don't know. I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but I can't lie to you. Years of searching run down ruins, and any whisper of a cure…and finally, finally I found something that may actually be the real thing, only to be met with another obstacle, items that are so old I don't even think people would know what they were anymore. It would mean more years of searching at least, possibly even decades…if I had come across this spell before I met you-but now…I just don't know."

Zelgadis sighed heavily, continuing to gaze into the sky. He really wished he could tell Amelia that he could wait, but he was so close now, it felt like if he stopped, his life would have been a complete waste. All that work for nothing, friend's deaths all for nothing. But he had found something else while in search of his cure, something he wasn't even looking for, a raven-haired princess with a penchant for justice that refused to back down. Someone that made him feel normal. Wasn't that better then a cure that may or may not even exist?

"I don't want to be the one thing that's keeping you here…I want you to be happy Zelgadis-san."

He turned on his side to see her. She was closing her eyes, fighting to keep the tears back.

"I am happy. Amelia, you should be proud to be the one thing that is keeping me here. Honestly, do you think I'd hang out with just anybody?" He gave her a smirk and was rewarded with a happy laugh.

"I guess you're right, you're always so grumpy." She teased, sticking her tongue at him, as she turned to look him in the eyes

"Hmm…I thought it was because I was scary looking."

"Zelgadis-san, I think you'd be surprised at how many people look at you and just see you."

"Oh? What does the Princess of Seyruun see when she looks at me?"

"I see a man that's lost a lot, a man that is lonely and tired; a man that has so many worries that he fears they may swallow him whole. A caring man that is loyal, brave, and intelligent, despite his best efforts to prove otherwise. Your heart is beautiful like you. I wish you saw that."

Zelgadis' breath hitched in his chest. A small blush creeping across his face at her words, how had he managed to get so lucky to have her in his life? Her blue eyes were drowning him, he felt he could probably look into them forever, had it not been for her lips, her lips that his own had been craving since that first night at Prince Phil's celebration. They had not shared a kiss since that night, an unspoken understanding they seemed to share. They didn't want to rush this, whatever this was now. It certainly wasn't just as simple as friends, or a bodyguard and his princess, this was something new, and scary, and somewhat daunting, something extremely delicate. Ah but those lips.

Zelgadis was not aware he was kissing Amelia until he felt her lips eagerly responding. His hands snaked underneath her pulling her closer; he wanted to feel her, to make sure that she was actually real and not a trick his mind was playing. He couldn't quite get her close enough for his liking so he rolled himself to his back pulling her along with him. Satisfied with the position the rest of the world was simply forgot about for the time being. The blanket caught on a gust of wind flew around them, enveloping them in pink.


	3. Touch

Theme#3-Touch

It started as feathery touches. Little soft caresses down her arm when they were alone. The feel of his pebbled hand against her own smooth skin felt odd at first, but soon Amelia had grown accustomed to it. Now it was relaxing, and her eyes closed in contentment.

"I don't think I could ever tire of you doing that." She spoke quietly her face giving him a soft smile.

Zelgadis answered by slowly dragging his hand along her collarbone.

"I wish I could feel the way you do, this skin while great for protection, unfortunately isn't very sensitive to touch."

Amelia opened her eyes then giving him a sad look. "I still love it." She reached out, touching his face, cupping it in her hand, she let her thumb run along the pebbles that surrounded his eyes.

Zelgadis smiled to her gratefully. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He voiced.

Amelia blinked at him and then smiled. "Yes." She then snaked her hand down his face and underneath his shirt rather boldly, it caught Zelgadis off guard and he jumped at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Th—that—" he trailed off

"Oh? So you're skin is more sensitive then you thought." She smirked and ran her hand along his chest eliciting a soft moan from his lips. She blushed.

"Am—Amelia…if you keep that up—"Another moan escaped his mouth.

"Why would I stop? You seem to be enjoying yourself." She teased.

Zelgadis gave her a look that set Amelia on fire and her heart thumping madly. She only ever dreamed of touching him this way, and now here she was caressing him and receiving such sweet noises in return.

Zelgadis pulled her hand out from under his shirt and held it. Amelia's face was bright red, her body was hot, her lips slightly parted, her chest bobbed in rhythm to her heavy breathing. She made him want her without even trying.

"Maybe we should slow down." He spoke surprised to see the disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry…did I make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked.

Zelgadis shook his head, his eyes focused on those lips of hers again. "No…it felt great…but Amelia, you do understand what you were doing don't you?"

"Touching you the way you touch my arm?" She answered innocently, it seemed she really did not know, of course why would she, it wasn't as if she had been with many men…or at least Zelgadis hoped that to be the case.

"No..well yes, but the way in which you were doing it…Amelia—" He paused a moment trying to think of a way he could explain what he was trying to say without coming right out and saying it and embarrassing them both.

"You know those romance novels you're so fond of?"

Amelia nodded she loved her romance novels.

"Well…what…usually happens in those novels between a man and a woman?"

Amelia blinked thinking. "Well they usually end up falling in love and then-oh—oh!" She looked down her face turning red once more as the realization of what he had been trying to tell her set in.

"So…you understand?" He asked her.

All Amelia could do was nod profusely unable to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to do anything you're not ready for, we've been moving rather fast in this relationship, considering I've only been here, officially a month and half now—"

Amelia looked up then her face still red with the slight blush that crossed her face but her eyes were clear and understanding. "You're right. I don't think I'm quite ready…that's a big step…"

Zelgadis nodded and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He buried his face into her hair. "Don't worry, when the time is right we'll both know, for now we can just sit together like this."

Amelia smiled returning the hug. "I'd like that."

The two sat there, holding each other contently underneath their tree well into the setting sun.


	4. Dance

Theme#4-Dance

Zelgadis sighed trying to get used to the way the suit felt against his skin. He was not used to such delicate fabric but this was a royal ball and his traveling gear was simply not acceptable in this situation.

"Zelgadis-san-please stop fidgeting…" Amelia whispered, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I can't help it" He grumbled, "This suit is so confining I feel like it's trying to strangle me."

Amelia laughed. "Don't be so dramatic, it's only for tonight. You do look quite handsome in it though." She blushed and he straightened at her remark.

"Well…as long as you think so." He conceded.

Zelgadis stared out across the many people that flooded the ballroom. Some were foreign dignitary's their first time ever being in the Kingdom of Seyruun. Amelia wanted to make sure that her kingdom was represented properly. She had asked Zelgadis to accompany her to the ball, but had also said that she understood if he wished not to attend, she knew that crowds made him rather uneasy. Zelgadis sighed; which they did, but how could he refuse her anything? A foreign voice yanked him from his thoughts.

"Pardon me, Princess, would you care to dance?"

Amelia blinked, turning her attention to a rather attractive man with sandy hair and green eyes, he had his arm extended towards the Princess, a smile on his face. Zelgadis could not help the twinge of jealousy that sparked inside him. True the two still had yet to make their relationship official, most people saw him as the princess' bodyguard, only a select few knew the truth, he should have known that she would have been called upon.

"Uhm…forgive me, I'm actually here with someone else—"

The man frowned in confusion and then turned to look at Zelgadis, whose arms were crossed and affixing him with a stony look.

"The bodyguard? Surely you jest Princess, you don't have to stand here keeping the golem company, come, let us dance." He grabbed Amelia by the arm pulling her towards the dance floor. Zelgadis growled, his hands dropping to his sides in fists. How dare he, never mind the fact that this man had completely disrespected Amelia's answer, but he just had to throw that 'golem' remark in. Zelgadis' jealousy morphed into anger.

"Hey, she said she was here with someone else." Zelgadis growled walking to the man and grabbing him by a shoulder to halt his movement.

The man, still holding onto Amelia's arm only gave the chimera a side look.

"Unhand me you freak! You expect me to believe that the princess is here willingly with you. She may be kind but you don't belong here, you are her bodyguard, not her lover, or did you really think you and the princess shared something special. Learn yo-"

"How dare you!" Amelia yelled giving the man a resounding smack across the face, stunned the man let her arm go; she immediately went to Zelgadis, taking his hand.

"Princess, you don't have to defe—"The man started to say, holding his hand to his face, he gave Amelia a bewildered look.

"Yes I do! I told him that people did not look at him and see a monster that he did not have to hide his face here. This man may be my bodyguard, but he is also my guest, my friend, and—" Amelia paused looking to Zelgadis for confirmation before she continued, he nodded silently in response, completely in awe by her. He should have known Amelia would be able to handle herself.

"And we are in a relationship!" Amelia said this to the man but she also spoke to the room, daring anyone to challenge her claim. Wisely, no one else did.

"You are no longer welcome here, leave now and do not return." Amelia's attention turned the man.

"You two belong together, who could ever love a freak like th—" Zelgadis grabbed the man by his suit jacket lifting him into the air.

It was fine for the man to insult Zelgadis, he had grown used to it, but he would be dammed if this spineless excuse for a man insulted Amelia.

"You were told to leave." He growled angrily, tossing the man to a set of guards who wasted no time in escorting the offending patron from the premises, when he was out of sight the rest of the ball members continued as if nothing had ever happened.

Amelia squeezed Zelgadis hand tightly when the man was no longer in sight and turned to him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be." Zelgadis interrupted her, giving her a smile. "The princess of Seyruun…slapping a delegate across the face." He chuckled.

Amelia blushed "He deserved it…I should have Visfafaranked him into the next century." She huffed.

Zelgadis laughed. "Now that, I would have loved to see."

Amelia could not help but to laugh as well. "Somehow, I pictured making our relationship official differently."

Zelgadis simply shrugged, at least they would not have to hide it now, sneaking around corners, exchanging secret notes on where to meet, he was getting rather tired of the secrecy. He was sure he would have a lot of explaining to do before the council, but that was another day, today there was a ball, and Amelia had dressed accordingly looking as fantastic as ever in her purple dress. It would be such a waste for her to stand on the side watching.

"Princess, may I have the honor of asking you to dance?" He grinned watching her face light up.

"You may." She blushed taking his arm and following him to the dance floor, everyone else completely forgotten about.


End file.
